Ichigo Kurosaki/Abilidades e Poderes
| image = | race = Humano | birthday = Julho 15''Bleach'' Official Character Book Souls, page 34 | age = 15-17 | gender = Masculino | height = 174 cm (5'9")Bleach Official Character Book MASKED | weight = 61 kg (134 lbs.) | blood type = A | affiliation = Kurosaki Clinic, Karakura Town | previous affiliation: Livremente Soul Society, não-oficial Visored | occupation = Estudante, Paquete da Loja Unagiya | previous occupation = Substitute Shinigami | base of operations = Kurosaki House, Mashiba, Karakura Town, Japan, Human World | relatives = Isshin Kurosaki (Pai) Masaki Kurosaki (Mãe, deceased) Karin Kurosaki (Irmã mais nova) Yuzu Kurosaki (Irmã mais nova) | education = Karakura High School | shikai = Zangetsu (antigamente) | bankai = Tensa Zangetsu (antigamente) | manga debut = Volume 1, Capitulo 1 | anime debut = Episodio 1 | video game debut = Bleach: Heat the Soul | japanese voice = Masakazu Morita Yuki Matsuoka (child) | english voice = Johnny Yong Bosch Mona Marshall (child) | spanish voice = Sergio Zamora (Spain) Eduardo Garza (Latin America) }} Current Powers & Abilities Zanpakutō Quando Ichigo se tornou pela primeira vez num Shinigami, a sua Zanpakutou era uma katana, mas de grandes dimensões com um igualmente-gigante pendurado por uma alça no ombro direito. Tem um protetor de mão de bronze retangular com ligeiramente curvo nas bordas para dentro, um padrão estilizado da chama nas laterais longos, e uma fenda decorativo simples sobre os curtas. A alça é vermelho, com duas borlas de luz azul no fim da alça. O tamanho grande é devido à quantidade desfocados, mas imensa de poder espiritual de Ichigo, que ele não sabe como controlar. Como resultado, a própria espada foi bastante fraco, já que muito pouco poder espiritual foi usado para criá-lo. No entanto, era poderoso o suficiente para subjugar a classe Gillian Menos e Hollows menores, bloqueando completamente um Cero do antigo. Era até capaz de recuperação no chão com um único golpe. Devido à sua fraca natureza da energia espiritual, Byakuya Kuchiki foi capaz de facilmente cortar a maior parte da lâmina durante o seu primeiro encontro com Ichigo e Kisuke Urahara, posteriormente, fatias-lo até o cabo durante a sua formação, forçando Ichigo para saber o nome de sua Zanpakutou, a fim de liberar sua verdadeira forma. Esta espada é encontrado para ser um resultado da privação de energia espiritual de Rukia e não resultado de seu próprio poder. *'Shikai': A forma Shikai de Zangetsu parece um cutelo superdimensionada elegante em vez de uma "katana" formal. Ele não tem tsuba e nenhum cabo adequado, o que Ichigo possui é o tang envolto em tecido. A espada é tão alto como Ichigo é, 1,75 m, e tem uma lâmina preta com uma borda de prata. O pano de envolvimento no tang parece reagir à vontade de Ichigo, alterar o comprimento de um pensamento ou retorcendo sobre a lâmina numa bainha de improviso. Quando em combate, o pano cai, quando necessário, encolhendo-se a um tamanho administrável. O tecido também pode ser usado para balançar a arma como um mangual e lançá-lo ao adversário para o combate mid-range, mas isso raramente é feito. O tecido também pode ser feito para envolver as feridas, como Ichigo faz durante sua luta com Ikkaku Madarame , mas isso também é feito raramente. Ichigo tem também em mais de uma ocasião usado a lâmina larga de Zangetsu como um escudo contra ataques recebidos. Ao contrário da maioria das Zanpakutō, que pode ser selado na sua forma original, Zangetsu está sempre na sua forma Shikai. Yoruichi Shihōin afirmou que a Zanpakutou dela é uma que está libertada a tempo inteiro por causa da vasta ,mas incontrolável , energia espiritual de Ichigo, o que implica que o tipo de Zanpakutō dele que sem o devido controle de sua energia espiritual, uma vez que na forma Shikai forma, permanece em tal estado. :Shikai Special Ability: Zangetsu's is largely used for melee combat but possesses one known special ability. :*: At the instant of the slash, Zangetsu absorbs his spiritual energy and releases highly condensed spiritual energy at the tip of the blade, magnifying the slash attack and then flies forward. This slash takes the form of a crescent moon or in the shape of a wave. Ichigo uses this ability without knowing its name several times but masters the technique later on during his Bankai training. As stated by Zangetsu, knowing the name of an attack heightens its power compared to its strength when the wielder does not know its name. The Getsuga Tenshō is a powerful technique with great force, capable of causing large-scale damage and destruction. While it is currently the only attack Ichigo knows from Zangetsu, Ichigo has used this technique in several different manners, such as striking the ground to create an omnidirectional blast to knock away incoming attacks or slashing at the ground to upturn it and crush everything in its path.Bleach manga; Chapter 166, page 17 *'Bankai': : It is considered completely out of the ordinary for any Zanpakutō. Unlike most Bankai forms, which usually create some sort of massive creature or effect, Ichigo's Bankai actually shrinks his sword down to a daitō (Japanese long sword) with a black blade instead. The cross guard has four prongs bent out to form the shape of the manji (which is the kanji for "ban," meaning "full", as in "full release"). The blade itself can endure even the strongest of attacks, making it quite effective in blocking and deflecting incoming attacks; it can even withstand getting crushed by force.Bleach anime; Episode 239 Instead of the cloth his Shikai form had, a short length of chain with a broken link at the end dangles from the base of the hilt. After Ichigo's training in the Dangai, Zangetsu's guard becomes noticeably big and rougher looking with its chain extending around Ichigo's entire right arm, as well as what appears to be a glove on his right hand.Bleach manga; Chapter 417, pages 1 In addition to his sword, Ichigo's robe is replaced with a long-sleeved, ankle-length black coat (or shikakushō) with red lining that is closed at his chest, then left to flare out into ragged ends, much like that of Zangetsu himself.Bleach manga; Chapter 162, page 14-16 This coat is part of Ichigo's Bankai and the damage it can take is directly proportionate to the remaining strength and level of Ichigo's Reiatsu.Bleach manga; Chapter 382, pages 4-5 :After his training in the Dangai Precipice World, Ichigo's bankai has changed slightly. While he still maintains the daitō with the black blade, the cross guard has changed to the four prongs expanding out larger from its previous position. While still in the shape of the manji its now abstract stick-like in appearance. Ichigo now wears a black glove on his right hand that the sword appears to be attached to as the chain at the base of the hilt has extended extensively and now wraps up the length of his now sleeveless right arm with the additional portion of the chain hanging down.Bleach manga; Chapter 417, page 3 :Bankai Special Ability: Tensa Zangetsu, much like its Shikai form, is used heavily for melee combat, but also possess a certain special ability. :*'Hyper-Speed Combat': Ichigo takes all the power of his Bankai and compresses it into a small, condensed form. Then, he uses the power of the Bankai to perform high-speed combat.Bleach manga; Chapter 163, page 19-20 His new speed is so great, that it also enhances his Flash Step prowess and allows him to create dozens of afterimages to confuse his opponent.Bleach manga; Chapter 163, page 9-17 :*'Enhanced Strength': Ichigo's Bankai also allows him to further enhance his natural great strength as shown from how effortlessly he blocked a punch from Yammy Llargo, an Espada known primarily for his immense strength. He is strong enough to cut through Yammy's Hierro with relative ease.Bleach manga; Chapter 193, page 12-14 The sudden boost in strength upon releasing allows Ichigo to break free from any attack that binds him and prevents him from moving.Bleach anime; Episode 246 After his training in the Dangai Precipice World, Ichigo's strength has increased to the point where a single swing of his sword can level a mountain.Bleach manga; Chapter 418 pages 8, 18-19 He can grab hold of Aizen's Zanpakutō blade with his bare hand without feeling any of the exerted force although that force was capable of doing considerable damage to the surrounding area.Bleach manga; Chapter 418, page 13-15 He is able to effortlessly break through a #90. Hadō spell Kurohitsugi with his bare hand.Bleach manga; Chapter 418, page 16-18 :*'Enhanced Getsuga Tenshō': Tensa Zangetsu retains the use of Getsuga Tenshō and can be used in the same manners, but can be used in an enhanced form. When used in Bankai, these potent blasts are black with a red outline and their path can be controlled, with explosively augmented power and speed. During Byakuya Kuchiki's fight with Ichigo, he refers to this attack as a , referring to the attack's darkened color. Ichigo has stated that the Black Getsuga was originally Hollow Ichigo's technique,Bleach anime; Episode 121 and has been proven as Ichigo had no knowledge of it during his fight with Byakuya Kuchiki, using the original Getsuga when in Bankai, and Hollow Ichigo stated that all Ichigo was doing when he used the technique was copying his inner Hollow. Ichigo can also keep Getsuga Tenshō within Tensa Zangetsu to augment his sword swings. :*'Enhanced Spiritual Power': His reiatsu is so intense and rough as well as thick and heavy that it can suffocate Humans just by being in the general vicinity of his released Bankai.Bleach manga; Chapter 193, page 8 Ichigo's reiatsu was solid in his Bankai despite him only recently acquiring it.Bleach manga; Chapter 193, page 14 In addition, his already immense spiritual energy has grandly and explosively increased, and now has a deep black spiritual energy with a crimson outline. It has come to a point where the red-outlined black energy emanates off of Ichigo's body when his spiritual pressure is exerted, replacing his blue aura. Ever since Ichigo defeated his inner Hollow and affirming his place as a Visored, he produces a black aura with a red outline that surrounds him as he initiates Bankai, rather than a white aura that shoots high into the sky. After his training in the Dangai Precipice World, Ichigo's ability to sense reiatsu has increased greatly as he can now sense his sisters blocks away through various buildings and determine their current status.Bleach manga; Chapter 417, page 5 According to Aizen, by achieving evolution into a dimension separate from Shinigami, both Shinigami and Humans have become unable to feel his reiatsu unless he voluntarily lowers his level and allows them to interfere. In the same way that a two-dimensional being is unable to interfere with a third-dimensional being. In this same way he surmises that Ichigo is standing in a dimension even higher than the one he is in.Bleach manga; Chapter 420, page 17 :*'Enhanced Bankai Duration': Furthermore, the fact that all of his energy is "compressed" means that usage of his Bankai doesn't expel as much spiritual power as other Bankai from the point of activation; thus allowing him to use Tensa Zangetsu at a much longer duration than any other Bankai users of his level.Bleach manga; Chapter 277-416 :* : By using this technique, Ichigo becomes the itself. It is referred to as the “Final” Getsuga Tenshō because if Ichigo uses it, he loses all of his Shinigami powers.Bleach manga; Chapter 420, pages 3-13 For the duration of the ability, Ichigo’s hair turns black, and becomes waist-length. Light bluish-gray bandages form around his body, tightly wrapped around his torso, right arm, and face, ending just beneath his eyes. Black flame-like markings spread across his chest and wrap around his left arm, and the remains of a tattered black cloak cover his lower body. In this form, Ichigo’s body constantly emits smoky black reiatsu, most of which is focused around his right arm.Bleach manga; Chapter 420, page 12 Being in this form allows Ichigo to use Mugetsu; once it is used, the transformation dissipates, and his Shinigami powers begin to fade away.Bleach manga; Chapter 421, pages 7-11 ::* : Ichigo generates a blade of black spiritual energy in his hand and swings it towards the target. Doing so causes a massive veil of black spiritual energy to erupt upwards and approach the target, darkening the sky, and damaging anything caught within the blast.Bleach manga; Chapter 420, pages 16-17''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 421, page 2 The energy then continues to rise, dissipating into the sky.Bleach manga; Chapter 421, pages 4-6 Ex-Poderes e Habilidades Fullbring Inicialmente, os poderes Fullbring de Ichigo focavam em mudar a forma de seu cracha Shinigami.Fazendo com que as memórias do seu orgulho de ser um Shinigami, Ichigo faz com que o crachá liberte reiatsu preto em forma de tsuba da Tensa Zangetsu. Mais tarde, seus poderes Fullbring evoluiram de modo que eles mudassem a aparência de sua totalidade, cobrindo todo o seu corpo num Reiatsu preto com uma lâmina escura formado no seu braço direito. Estes poderes são classificados como um Fullbring Clad-Type, pois Ichigo está envolta do seu próprio poder, que se assemelha a um Shihakushō, muito parecido com seu ex-Bankai. Nessa forma, Ichigo é capaz de fazer Fullbring em ar concreto e sólido, a fim de impulsionar-se em velocidades superior e mais rápidas. Seus poderes ainda estão incompletos. *'Energy Blast:' Using his Fullbring, Ichigo is capable of unleashing spinning, propeller-like blasts of black spiritual energy. Ichigo compared the feeling of using these blasts to that of using Getsuga Tenshō. However, the attack is flawed. The blast's power is inconsistent, as it can have anywhere from three to six blades on it. If fired in succession, the number of blades decreases, with the attack becoming more fragile with each one it loses. If the attack has anything less than three blades, it can be shattered with ease. Ichigo and Jackie Tristan both came to the conclusion that if he fires three shots in row, he leaves himself wide open to attack.Bleach manga; Chapter 443, pages 15-17 Enhanced Speed: Through Fullbring, Ichigo can move far more quickly than usual, at one point catching Jackie Tristan off guard by vanishing and appearing behind her with a kick readied. Ichigo's feet emit a flickering "Bringer Light," which indicates that it is preparing for his next high speed movement. Jackie Tristan noted that the presence of the Bringer Light indicates that Ichigo is beginning to master Fullbring.Bleach manga; Chapter 443, pages 16-18 Master Swordsmanship Specialist: In terms of fighting style while in his Shinigami form, Ichigo relies mainly on swordplay, and thus would be considered a swordsmanship specialist. Aside from his initial training with Urahara, he is basically on a "learn as you go" training regimen thus his skill has developed by fighting rather than formal instruction, becoming even more capable with every fight. His overall skill has been shown capable of competing on equal grounds against the sword masters of Byakuya Kuchiki and Kenpachi Zaraki's caliber. While usually performing right-handed, Ichigo appears to be ambidextrous as he has shown proficient skill wielding Zangetsu in his left.Bleach manga; Chapter 164-165''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 280, page 10-13''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 282 Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Physically, Ichigo is in top form even when he is not in his spiritual body. Ichigo has been trained in martial arts since he was a small child both professionally and by his father. He has repeatedly shown great agility and coordination in his attacks. In addition to having powerful kicks and punches, Ichigo has also shown proficiency in counterattacks, takedowns, and body locks. He has repeatedly been able to catch an opponent's weapon strikes with a single hand.Bleach manga; Chapter 97, page 16 He also regularly defeats multiple bullies and gangsters, and is a better martial artist than Tatsuki Arisawa, who is ranked the second-strongest girl in all of Japan despite her fighting with a broken arm in the last few matches of the competition. While he stopped training officially after defeating her, his constant attacks from bullies and his father help keep his skills fresh. It should be noted that he was able to effortlessly dispatch three lieutenants with Shikai released Zanpakutō in rapid succession merely bare-handed.Bleach manga; Chapter 152, page 13-17 Shunpo Expert: Though not particularly versed in its various techniques, Ichigo has become proficient enough of the technique itself to keep up and even surprise high-level Shinigami with his speed. Even Byakuya Kuchiki, one of the most proficient users of Shunpo in Soul Society, complimented Ichigo's growing mastery of the technique.Bleach manga; Chapter 160, page 11 During his first demonstration of this skill, he was able to quickly move to knock out three lieutenants and grab his sword before any of them hit the ground.Bleach manga; Chapter 152, page 13-17 Vast Spiritual Power: Ichigo has been noted on several occasions to have tremendously vast levels of spiritual energy well beyond other Shinigami.Bleach anime; Episode 21 He is capable of defeating a Gillian before awakening his true power with only his sealed Zanpakutō. Even at less than half strength, his spiritual energy is still comparable to a Captain-level fighter.Bleach manga; Chapter 382, page 6 His spiritual power is noted to be heavy, which surprised Renji Abarai, a lieutenant-ranked Shinigami.Bleach manga; Chapter 55, page 14 Ichigo constantly gives off reiatsu at the level of a captain.Bleach manga; Chapter 116, page 42 It is so overwhelming that even when worn-out in battle, he can continue fighting effectively while still capable of unleashing Getsuga Tenshō or even unleash and maintain his Bankai.Bleach manga; Chapter 378 Because Ichigo's spiritual energy constantly being so high even at its base level without him consciously being aware of it, he rarely becomes exhausted in battle, thereby meaning the sheer resilience and amounts of energy Ichigo has is monstrous.Bleach anime; Episode 14 Ichigo's spiritual energy is still rather difficult for him to control as he has no formal training in controlling it and upon the instances of Hollowfication his reiatsu fluctuates wildly, with it being unreadable at its lowest point and at its highest point more powerful than that of the 4th Espada Ulquiorra Cifer's.Bleach manga; Chapter 193, page 20 Due to this and that he has far more spiritual energy than his body can consciously contain, it leaks out constantly, preventing him from hiding it and effectively making stealth impossible when dealing with other spiritually-aware beings. However, he has learned how to harden his spiritual energy and enhance the strength of his attacks or act as a barrier to reduce the impact of attacks on him, if not negating them completely. He has shown some skill in channeling his spiritual power as he was capable of destroying the Arbor of the Sōkyoku, seemingly an impossible feat which surprised the Gotei 13, by channeling his spiritual power through his sword into the execution stand.Bleach manga; Chapter 152, page 1 Enhanced Strength: Even without his Shinigami powers, Ichigo has shown himself to be deceptively strong, as shown from his ability to smash a man's head through a concrete floor.Bleach anime; Episode 1 When he is in his Shinigami body, Ichigo's already impressive strength is greatly enhanced. His overall abilities are great enough that he was able to fend off three Shinigami lieutenants with a single punch each; one of which shattered one of their Zanpakutō at the same time.Bleach manga; Chapter 152, page 13-17 His strength is also great enough to stop repeated axe blows from Jidanbō and hurl Rukia several meters into Renji’s arms and still send them both skidding several meters more, achieving both feats with a single-hand.Bleach manga; Chapter 73, page 1-11''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 152, page 8 He is strong enough to hold back the Sōkyoku, a halberd with the destructive force equivalent to one million Zanpakutō combined, just using his Zanpakutō.Bleach manga; Chapter 151, page 6 After training in the Dangai, Ichigo dramatically increased his overall physical prowess. This is shown by the fact that he can, through sheer force, completely overwhelm the Hōgyoku-evolved Aizen with no adverse effect to himself and also effortlessly destroy even a fully powered Hadō #90 spell. ' 'Bleach' ' manga; Chapter 417, pages 16-17 ' 'Bleach' ' manga; Chapter 418, pages 2 and 12-17 Enhanced Speed: Even before learning Flash Step, Ichigo has repeatedly shown himself to be a very agile fighter. Ichigo has demonstrated great reflexes in battle, able to quickly dodge a strike with no wasted effort and he can instantly counterattack right after.Bleach manga; Chapter 86, page 14-15 He is able to strike quickly without warning and in rapid succession.Bleach manga; Chapter 55, page 11 His speed also allows him to follow the movements of faster opponents to better analyze their movements or blocking difficult and otherwise fatal strikes.Bleach manga; Chapter 117, page 12-15 Immense Durability: While only a teenage Human, Ichigo has shown himself to be a highly resilient man, as shown from his ability to safely break free from a binding spell (albeit a low-level one) and withstand an assault from a large Hollow.Bleach anime; Episode 1 When in his Shinigami form, Ichigo's physical durability is strengthened to the point he can continue fighting effectively even after receiving many injuries and can survive attacks that would easily kill normal Humans effortlessly. It was stated by Rukia that a Shinigami's life force is their spiritual power. As such, Ichigo is able to withstand attacks that would be fatal to most Shinigami. Uryū once stated that Ichigo was a monster in this regard.Bleach manga; Chapter 71, page 2 Advanced Growth Rate: According to both Aizen and Urahara, Ichigo's most astounding ability is his growth rate: he grasps the basic control of advanced techniques in days where it would take several years for even the most gifted Shinigami. Shortly after getting Shinigami powers and with no previous training, began learning advanced spiritual energy sensing techniques by sheer instinct, as he proved he can use a spirit ribbon to find Yūichi Shibata (in bird form).Bleach manga; Chapter 8, page 11 Another example of his growth rate is the amount of time he took to learn the Bankai of his Zanpakutō, which he learns in two days (albeit with the assistance of a special device invented by Urahara that was originally intended for three days).Bleach manga; Chapter 127, page 5-7''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 132, page 17 He also gains considerable experience in the use of Flash Step while training with Yoruichi, which was done over the same period as his Bankai.Bleach manga; Chapter 160, page 11 Besides his improvements in his Shinigami abilities, Ichigo was also shown able to greatly increase the time he could maintain his Hollow mask from eleven seconds to considerably longer amounts of time. During his first fight with Ulquiorra, he is instantly incapacitated by one Cero blast even with his Hollow mask (which broke within a second), but only a few hours later, he is able to withstand another Cero from Ulquiorra without undergoing Hollowfication and can analyze Ulquiorra's movements much better than before, when he had "felt like he was fighting a machine or a statue", and failed to predict and counter his attacks.Bleach manga; Chapter 271''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 344, page 9-19 He is also capable of completing Jinzen within roughly 3 months in the Dangai Precipice World, which even the strongest of the Shinigami in Soul Society will take thousands of years before it is completed.Bleach manga; Chapter 408, page 3 Keen Intellect: Despite his somewhat punkish attitude, Ichigo has shown himself to be analytical, perceptive, and deductive. In his high school, Ichigo's grades are almost always near the top, despite his work as a substitute Shinigami. Aside from that, Ichigo appears to be able to determine the pattern of his opponent's battle methods and correctly deduce a proper counter-strategy to defeat his opponent's attacks. Hollowfication Hollow Mask: Ichigo's Hollow mask manifests in the appearance of what could best be described as a menacing skull. The mask is white and originally had only three dark red stripes on the left side, and has since increased in number. The stripes have changed in thickness after he subjugated his inner Hollow. It eventually covers almost the entirety of the mask's left half during his third battle with Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez.Bleach manga; Chapter 280, page 19 While pure white on the right side, the mask possesses a total of ten red stripes (a total of ten can be seen during his last fight with Ulquiorra) spread across three spots on the left side of his mask. In the aftermath of his victory over Ulquiorra Cifer, Ichigo's mask has changed again, as seen when he faces off against a released Yammy Llargo. Where his mask once had a series of thick red-black stripes that covered almost the entire left half of his mask, there are now only four thick red stripes that appear to emerge outwards from the widened eye-holes of his mask and either disappear into both sides of the lower jaw or travel past the very top of the mask itself.Bleach manga; Chapter 379, page 5 The Hollow mask was originally a sign of Ichigo's possession by the Hollow within him, but after his training with the Visored, it has become an indication that he is merely utilizing his Hollow powers. To access Hollow Ichigo's power, Ichigo must summon the mask onto his face, which is normally done by placing one of his hands over his face and concentrating spiritual matter on it in order to manifest the mask (previously it had appeared on its own before he mastered the Hollow within him), summoning the mask in a "ripping" fashion. With the mask in place, Ichigo's eyes irises become yellow, and he has black scelera and pupils, his voice also has a slight hollow echo to is, and he gains has access to increased physical enhancements (although most of the other Visored have been able to shift the position of the mask while apparently still retaining the abilities of their Hollowfied state as well as using general Hollow abilities neither of which Ichigo been shown capable of doing). *'Power Augmentation': While wearing the mask, Ichigo's Hollow powers supplement his Shinigami powers, giving him a vast increase in both strength and speed. ::Augmented Getsuga Tenshō: When Ichigo wears his mask, the power, speed, blast area, force, and size of the Getsuga Tenshō becomes drastically augmented to the point of seriously harming a foe. When used with his Bankai and Hollow mask in combination, his Getsuga Tenshō is stated to be his ultimate attack. Ichigo's tremendous speed allows him to move faster than the Getsuga Tenshō itself, allowing him to fire multiple blasts from different directions. Ulquiorra Cifer believes that the Getsuga Tenshō is Ichigo's strongest attack, and has compared it to a Hollow's Cero, particularly a Cero Oscuras.Bleach manga; 346, page 17 The Kuroi Getsuga was first displayed by Ichigo's inner Hollow, and initially carried the risk of causing his inner Hollow to surface if used too much. With Ichigo's later control over his inner Hollow, this is no longer a problem. With the use of his new mask, he was able to use Tensa Zangetsu with only a single hand, sending a Getsuga Tenshō powerful enough to send Yammy Llargo falling down head first while he was in his much larger and stronger Resurrección state.Bleach manga; Chapter 378, page 18-19 ::Enhanced Spiritual Power: While wearing the mask, the spiritual power Ichigo possesses becomes even greater than before. During Ichigo's fight with Grimmjow the 3rd Espada, Tia Harribel, notes that the volume, concentration, and catastrophic nature of his reiatsu didn't seem like that of a Human but more like she was watching a fight between two Espada.Bleach manga; Chapter 282, page 5-6 It has been noted multiple times that with the mask on his spiritual energy changes into something similar to that of a Hollow. ::Enhanced Strength: While using the Hollow mask, Ichigo gains a substantial increase in strength. As in his third fight with Grimmjow, he was able to block the destructive force of an Espada's strongest Cero, the Gran Rey Cero fired by Grimmjow.Bleach manga; Chapter 280, page 17-19 As evident after he unleashed his Hollowfication state in his battle with Ulquiorra, and was even able to slightly break his sword with a single slash.Bleach manga; Chapter 344, page 13 He is able to effortlessly block a Cero fired by Ulquiorra.Bleach manga; Chapter 344, page 15-17 ::Enhanced Speed: While wearing his mask, Ichigo’s already formidable speed is greatly enhanced. During his second battle against Grimmjow, Ichigo’s speed was great enough to completely overwhelm the Espada, who was unable to follow Ichigo’s movements and was forced completely on the defensive from his barrage of attacks.Bleach anime; Episode 139 His attacks also become so fast that the opponent cannot even perceive them until after they are hit.Bleach manga; Chapter 253, page 16 He also becomes fast enough to outrun his own energy attacks, allowing him to strike and enhance them or launch simultaneous attacks at the opponent from different angles. ::Enhanced Endurance: Apparently, using the Visored form makes him much more pain resistant, Ichigo even states at the beginning of his Visored training that "wearing the mask feels like being in control of someone else's body". ::Enhanced Durability: His durability is even more evident throughout the fight as he is thrown through various buildings and obstructions.Bleach manga; Chapter 281, page 13-17 Ichigo shielded Orihime from a barrage of Grimmjow's dart bullets which have enough destructive force to destroy a large building.Bleach manga; Chapter 282, page 17-19''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 283, page 2-3 Even after taking this barrage, he was still able to fight and defeat Grimmjow, even destroying one of his Desgarrón claws, which was Grimmjow's most powerful technique.Bleach manga; Chapter 285, page 14-21 *'Mask Regeneration': Ichigo seems to have the ability to repair small amounts of damage that is inflicted upon his mask. This is seen during his 3rd fight with Grimmjow and during his most recent fight with Ulquiorra.Bleach manga; Chapter 283, page 3 He has also been shown to have the ability to call his mask out a second time after it shatters, but with less benefits. Also his scleras do not change, and remain Human, although this happens only in the manga. Ichigo retains his black sclera and yellow irises in the anime during all the times he hollowfies. This was first used against his first fight with Ulquiorra, although unseen, it was used to help defend against Ulquiorra's Cero, and again with his most recent confrontation with him, after he went into his released form. *'Mask Shielding': The mask has also shown the ability to block attacks on Ichigo's body from within his robe, serving as a shield to stop or lessen attacks on him, sometimes saving his life. One example is when the mask blocked several hits from Renji's Zanpakutō during their fight; Hanatarō Yamada notes the hits could have been fatal. *'Hollow Combat': When Ichigo fights with his mask on his fighting style becomes more instinctive than practiced. The Hollow mask also makes Ichigo more ruthless, akin to the battle style of Hollow Ichigo. Throughout the duration of the Hollowfication, Ichigo has shown less concern for injuries to his person, even going so far as to ignore grievous wounds to continue fighting. *'Increased Mask Duration': After training with the Visored and subjugating his inner Hollow, Ichigo can use his Hollow mask while retaining his personality, but could originally only wear it for eleven seconds at a time. His limit and Hollow powers greatly increases during his third battle with Grimmjow.Bleach manga; Chapter 282, page 7 The reasons behind Ichigo now being capable of fighting entire battles with his mask, currently remains unknown. Grimmjow speculated that Ichigo's improvements came from a subconscious need.Bleach manga; Chapter 282, page 7 However, once Ichigo's mask changed in his battle with Yammy Llargo, he noticed his mask felt different as well, as if it was heavier, and he is unable to re-summon it for a brief period of time. It is unknown if the time limit has changed as well, although his new mask began deteriorating directly after he attempted a Getsuga Tenshō on Aizen with it on. Poderes Temporários Skull-Clad Enquanto no inferno, sob certas circunstâncias, Ichigo ganhou temporariamente novos poder através dos Kushanāda ,concedendo-lhe uma armadura dourada ,decorado com símbolos parecidos a crânios, conhecido como Skull Clad. Esta armadura concedeu a Ichigo Poder Espiritual adicional, a fim de manter a ordem no Inferno. A armadura manifesta-se em torno do corpo de Ichigo como vários crânios de ouro, cobrindo o olho esquerdo de Ichigo, o peito e o seu braço esquerdo. *'Poder Espiritual Melhorado': Enquanto estiver usando esta armadura, o poder espiritual de Ichigo aumenta numa quantidade enorme. Durante a luta com Kokuto, enquanto em Bankai, Ichigo foi facilmente derrotado por Kokuto, depois de ganhar o Skull Clad, Ichigo foi capaz de derrotar Kokuto. *'Getsuga Tenshõ Melhorado': Enquanto neste estado, o Getsuga Tensho de Ichigo recebe uma quantidade incrível de poder, a cor do seu reiatsu muda para um Getsuga dourado com caveiras *'Poder Suplementar': Enquanto estiver a usar a armadura, os poderes Shinigami de Ichigo recebem um grande aumento na força e velocidade, parecido aos efeitos da Mascara Hollow. *'Capacidade de libertar qualquer alma das correntes Unforgiven': Os Kushanāda concederam temporariamente ao Ichigo o poder para derrotar e selar qualquer alma para as profundezas do inferno, assim como a capacidade de libertar-las das correntes Unforgiven. Quotes * (To Rukia Kuchiki) "Are you any different!? You sacrificed yourself to save me that time!! At that time you were thinking about complicated stuff like "this is my Shinigami duty". That's not what sacrificing yourself is!! At the very least... I'm different!! I haven't accepted any commitment... If things get bad I might run away... since I'm not a good enough person to be able to sacrifice my life for total strangers. But... unfortunately I'm also not trash that can live happily without paying back his debts!" Bleach manga; Chapter 2, pages 22-23 * (To Acidwire) "Big brothers... you know why they're born first? To protect the little ones that come after them!! What kind of brother says that he'll KILL his own sister?! Even a MONSTER shouldn't say that!!" Bleach manga; Chapter 5, pages 18-19 * (To Acidwire) "It's the same. Those that die and those that survive... both are just as sad as the other. Don't be so selfish to think that you are the only one who's sad!" Bleach manga; Chapter 6, pages 11-12 *"At first, I thought "I want to protect Mom." The ones to protect increased with the birth of my sisters. I kept going to a dojo for the sake of protecting them. I got a bit stronger. The ones I thought I wanted to protect became more and more." Bleach manga; Chapter 19, page 13 * (To Uryū Ishida) "I'm not superman, so I can't say anything big like I'll protect everyone on earth. I'm not a modest guy who will say it's enough if I can protect as many people as my two hands can handle either. I want to protect a mountain-load of people." Bleach manga; Chapter 47, page 11 * (To Ikkaku Madarame) "If you really are stronger than me, what would have been the point of running away when you would have caught up to me anyways? However, if you are just a weakling, I can simply kick your ass and then move forward promptly." Bleach manga; Chapter 86, pages 12-13 *(To Yasutora Sado) "All right. Let's do this Chad. You keep doing your thing, and don't fight for yourself, but fight for me. And I will fight for you. If you put your life on the line to protect something, then I'll put my life on the line to protect it too." Bleach manga; Chapter 107, page 15 * (To Zangetsu) "It's meaningless to just live, it's meaningless to just fight. I want to win!" * (To Byakuya Kuchiki) "‘Our pride’, you said? So that pride you're saying to be so precious, is that connected to killing Rukia? Is it? Then I should stomp on it as you said. 'Cause that's why I obtained this Bankai!" Bleach manga; Chapter 162, page 19 * "Damn that Kenpachi! He really went all out chasing me down. That was scary as hell. His reiatsu was terrifying. To think that I actually defeated someone like that. I don't even believe it myself." Bleach manga; Chapter 180, page 20 *"... If fate is a millstone, then we are the grist. There is nothing we can do. So I wish for strength. If I cannot protect them from the wheel, then give me a strong blade, and enough strength... to shatter fate." Bleach manga; Chapter 0 Side A, pages 8-9 *(To Ulquiorra Cifer) "The difference... in strength... what about it? Do you think I should give up... just because you're stronger than me...? I've always known you were strong. Nothing I see now will change my mind. I will defeat you Ulquiorra." Bleach manga; Chapter 347, pages 15-16 *(To Ulquiorra Cifer) "No... I said I'm not gonna do it. Is this... Is this any way to win?" *(To Yammy Llargo) "A way of dealing with you? I haven't had a way of dealing with anyone so far. I just defeated them because I had to defeat them. That's all there is to it. You may be a different level than the other Espada, but I don't give a shit. It's the same. If I have to beat you, then I'll beat you. That's all there is to it." Bleach manga; Chapter 379, pages 12-13 * (To Gin Ichimaru) "I'm not saying I don't remember your blade. I'm saying I don't remember your heart. When you cross blades, you can tell a little of what your opponent's thinking. I'm not saying you can read their mind or anything like that, but you can tell what kind of resolve lies behind their blade, whether they respect you or look down on you. That kind of thing, you can tell. When I'm actually fighting, there's no time to think about it, so I don't usually realize until afterwards, but in general, the stronger the opponent is, the more of that "heart" seems to come across."Bleach manga; Chapter 399, pages 7-8 *(To Muramasa) "Look Muramasa, or whatever your name is... You missed one important thing. You've been calling me a Shinigami this whole time. I'm a '''Human!"Bleach anime; Episode 235 *(To Isshin Kurosaki) "If you didn't tell me until now, you must have had your reasons. And that's your problem, not mine. I wouldn't know how to start. I can't think of any way of asking that wouldn't mean traipsing all over your feelings and staining them with dirt. So I'll wait. Until you decide someday that you want to tell me, until you decide it's time for me to know. Until that time comes, you don't have to say a thing."Bleach manga; Chapter 398, pages 11-12 *(To Sōsuke Aizen) "This is a weird feeling... You, who once asked me why I distanced myself from you, have now gone and distanced yourself from me. Should I do the questioning this time? Just now, why did you distance yourself from me?"Bleach manga; Chapter 419, pages 2-3 *(To himself about his former life) "''That's right... I never felt a sense of superiority because I could see spirits. And I never once thought that I could make a living or help someone with it. I just longed for a life where I couldn't see them. And I finally got what I always wanted."'Bleach'' manga; Chapter 424, page 16 References Navigation